Sasuke's and Sakura's Daughter
by paperdominos
Summary: sasusaku got married and had a daughter she soon finds herself a boyfriend which she loves very much and then starts discovering her sharingan which she cant control tht well because her parents are always busy with work being that they had her so early.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's and Sasuke's Daughter

"Mom!" I yelled to my mother, Sakura.

A pink haired medical ninja came into the room quietly and asked, "What?"

"Just wondering if you got home," I said.

"Do you have any homework this weekend?" she questioned.

"A little but when does dad get home?" I asked.

"Monday," she said sitting down on my purple bed, and yawned, "Sasuke should be tired when he gets back so don't expect much alright?"

"I know," I said, "Hey I was wondering if maybe I could go to a party tonight at Joni's house."

She looked stunned and said, "Sure, do you want some help picking out an outfit?"

"If you're not too tired…" I said.

She smirked and said, "Abby, I could never be too tired for this." She walked over to my closet and asked, "So what kind of party is it?"

I brushed my pink hair from my pitch black eyes, and said, "Fancy, everybody's wearing a dress, it's kind of like a dance."

"Hm…" she said scanning me, and then my closet. There were a lot of dresses in there that Sakura handed down to me since she grew out of them, or just spontaneously bought for me because she thought they would look good on me.

She did so for a while until she screeched, as I jerking from the sudden noise in the silence. Sakura grabbed a pink, and black dress, that was cropped short way before the knee.

"Whoa, that's to short," I said.

"No it's not, it just looks short," she said, and demanded, "Put it on."

"No," I stated.

"Do it," she demanded again.

"No," I screamed.

"Yes," she said putting the black dress on my bed, and was about to started undressing me.

"Stop," I snapped. She did and I continued, "I'll do it myself, if you get out."

"Fine, fine," she said walking out of the room, and closing the door.

Sighing, I slipped out of cloths, and into the dress. When I was done I stared at my reflection, in my full length mirror. It did look good on me, there was a long pink belt which went across my chest, and tied in the back. I mumbled, "It's too short."

Sakura burst into my room and stared in aw at me, and said, "I knew it."

"It's too short," I stated.

Not caring she ran over to me, and fawned over my dress mumbled, "So cute."

"It's not that short," she said.

"For me it is," I replied.

"Well for me, it's long," she stated.

Sighing, I looked at my clock. It was 7:35, my eyes widened and I said, "I'm late!"

"What time does it start?" she asked.

"7:30," I stated nervously running around for my purse.

"Calm down, you aren't late," she said.

"Yes I am," I snapped.

"Here let me give you a little lesson," Sakura said taking me by my shoulders, and sitting me down on my bed facing her, "The later the better, why do you think they call it fashionably late?"

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Be late, and you're in with the cool kids," she stated, "But give them a hard time, and you're pretty much set for life in the high ranking of high school popularity."

Her pager beeped, and she quickly looked at it. Sighing she said, "I've got to go, but be home by 1:00pm tomorrow."

Winking, she left and I followed her advice. I turned on some music, and started reading a magazine.

After a while I got bored, and found random ways to distract myself from the time slipping away into the night. I decided to write a note to my parents, so that if I die at this party they know about the random stuff I like, to do, and how much I loved them.

After I looked up at the clock, and it was 8:48pm. I stood up thinking that it was late enough, and grabbed my purse, and keys. I spinned out the door, and pranced to my mustang happily.

I drove there blasting music in my car, until I could see there was nowhere to park. The whole street was practically booked with cars, but I had the privilege of knowing the hostess, so I could park in her driveway, without anyone caring. When I got out of the car I could hear the music inside beating loudly, and a few people yelling along to the song.

I pushed on the doorbell, and immediately the door opened for me. A really hot guy greeted me with a full body check, and a, "Hey."

"Hey," I said slipping inside the house. I could feel his stare on my back, but I didn't turn around.

"Abby!" I heard my best friend, Joni, yell through the music. I turned towards her voice, and was embraced tightly by a pale girl, with pitch black hair, and glazed over white eyes.

"Hey," I greeted her casually.

"So how awesome is my party?" she yelled to me through the blasting music.

"It's great!" I yelled back casually.

"Oh my god where did you get that dress?" she screeched holding me by my shoulders.

"In my closet!" I yelled.

"I know that but where did you buy it?" she questioned as three popular girls strode up to us, pushing Joni out of the way.

"Oh my god where did you get that dress?" a pure blonde yelled smiled at me, "It's so cute!"

"Thanks," I yelled as two boys came up to the group pushing Joni out further, and making a circle around me.

"Hey," a brown haired boy yelled taking me in, "Why were you so late to the party?"

I sucked in my breath, and remembered what my mom told me and said, "I was busy," and I didn't care to elaborate, and finished the conversation with, "Excuse me."

Joni was watching the group I just came from stare at me, while talking attempting to talk to Ashley. Multi-tasking wasn't her greatest skill.

"Hey," I said proudly of what I accomplished.

"What was that about?" she asked worried.

"They were just talking to me," I stated as the music lowered in sound. Chatter filled in around us, and we could hardly hear the song.

"Oh," she said.

"Yup," I said simply.

"But..." she trailed off and smiled behind me.

I looked towards her stare and saw that one of the guys who were interrogating me back there had walked up to me, _me,_ the weird, klutzy, brain-e-ack, who had serious undiscovered powers inherited from the Uchiha clan.

"You're Abby Uchiha right?" he questioned.

His crystal blue eyes seeped into mine quickly and sent my heart racing. His blond hair was messily side swept across his face, and ever so often fell into the eyes I loved so much.

"Ya, that's me," I managed to say without squeaking.

"I'm Brice," he stated extending his hand, and added, "It's a pleasure."

I took his hand, and felt the warm pulse of his heart through my body as I said, "Pleasure's all mine."

We smiled at each other for a while still holding hands until Joni interrupted, with a small cough breaking the moment, and turning it into reality. He too seemed to be surprised, and aquardly we both pulled back our hands.

"This is Joni, she's the hostess," I stated as Joni stuck out her hand quickly, I didn't really know why I was talking so formally, but it was just my mood toady I guess.

"Nice to meet you Brice," she immediately said shaking his hand firmly.

"You too, you too," he said laughing a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's and Sakura's daughter

Chapter 2

The beat of the music was intoxicating, influencing the way my body to danced, on the dance floor.

"This is such a fun party!" I yelled to Joni.

"Thanks," she yelled back pleased.

The music ended, and a few people moaned in annoyance, as the music turned slow. A lot of people left the floor including me.

Smile, by Uncle Cracker played, as me and Joni swayed together and laughing at our clumsiness.

I saw Brice walking over smiling at me, and then he asked, "May I have this dance?"

"No," Joni answered for me, "She's mine."

I laughed aquardly and said, "Ya, I'd love to."

"I'm hurt," Joni said, which made Brice and I laugh a little, and I gave her my purse.

We walked out to the dance floor, and he put one hand on my back, and held on hand out to me. I placed my hand in his, and laid my hand on his arm.

We danced happily in silence for a while until Brice said, "I've heard that you Uchiha have some sick moves out on the battlefield."

I grinned and replied, "Ya, but I don't have sharingan yet."

"What's that?" he questioned.

"It's an Uchiha thing," I said, "Look it up."

His grin widened and said, "I just might have to."

"What can you do?" I asked curiously.

"I can make fire," he stated, "I'm assuming not as cool as Sharingan."

I laughed and said, "That's really cool, I've been trying to make fire for a long time, but I just can't."

"Maybe I could teach you sometime," he said.

"Maybe," I said, and accidentally stepped on his foot, "Oh god sorry."

"Hm," he said, "Its fine, just officially hate heels now."

I laughed really hard and said, "Actually, you haven't officially hated heels unless you've worn them for an evening."

"That is true," he said.

"I really sorry," I said again.

After a while, I was getting tired, so I rested my head on his chest, and he then switched positions so both of his hands were on my back, and mine were around his neck.

"You smell good," I heard him mumbled.

"Thanks," I mumbled back, "You do to."

"Abby!" I heard Caitlin yell at me.

I turned to her voice and saw that she was worried about something. Her black hair was pulled back into a quick ponytail, and her blue eyes were budging.

"What's wrong?" I questioned immediately breaking away from Brice.

"It's your dad," she said pulling me aside.

I blinked in confusion and questioned, "What about him?"

"I don't know, all I heard was that my dad came home tonight, and asked if I knew where you were, and I told him yes. Then he told me that he's hurt pretty badly, and you're mom isn't taking it so well," she said, "They're both at the hospital."

"Thanks," I said, as Joni came up behind me with my phone to her ear.

"Abby, it's Sakura," she said.

I grabbed my phone, and purse and said, "Bye," to Joni, and Abby, and then spoke into the phone saying, "Hey mom is everything alright?"

"Ya, um hun, come to the hospital right away," Sakura said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said as she hung up.

I tried to keep a straight face, and I quickly, half walked, half ran out of the party, and into my car, rummaging in my purse for my keys. My breath quickened as the seconds passed.

A knock on my window startled me as I jerked away from the sound. Brice was at my window smiling at me. I would usually have loved this but I was in a hurry, so I quickly found my keys, and started my car, while scrolling down the window.

"Hey," he said smiling his perfect smile.

"Hi," I said quickly, too quickly probably that he couldn't understand me.

"You alright?" he questioned.

"Ya I'm fine," I said.

"Really…" he said looking at my calm face.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere in particular," I said.

"Then stay," he said.

"Um, I'm really in a hurry so," I said.

"Oh, right," he said looking a little crushed, "Sorry, bye," he stepped away from my car, and I quickly drove towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's and Sakura's Daughter

Chapter 3

When I finally arrived at the hospital I ran in, and saw a nurse jump up from her seat.

"Abigail," she said.

"Hey," I said, and she pointed to the right. I sprinted off and saw Sakura standing by the open window, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Mom," I said as I reached her.

She quickly turned towards me and said, "Hey sweetie."

I was about to look into the room, but she shielded me, and brought me away from it.

"Where's dad?" I questioned still trying to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side of the window.

"Dad's in bad shape," she said.

"What kind of bad shape, what're his symptoms?" I questioned because I knew she knew because she worked here, "By the way why aren't you in there?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, and is on a lot of pain killers, his right arm is broken, and he's severally cut on his right side as well," she explained, "I'm not in there because I wasn't assigned to him."

We watched each others reactions carefully before I asked, "He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"If the sugary goes well, then he'll be fine," she stated.

"What do you mean if?" I questioned.

"He'll be fine," she assured me standing up, and looking behind me.

"Sakura, you're needed in the emergency section," a nurse said, "Are you alright to come?"

She looked at me, and I smiled encouragingly up at her, as she said, "I'll be right up."

"Go get 'em tiger," I said smirking.

She exhaled and said, "Sorry but you need to stay here in case they need anything from us, for Sasuke."

"No problem," I said simply watching her quickly walk down the hall.

When she rounded the corner I whipped my head around towards the window curiously. I got up and looked at the pale figure hovered over by four doctors.

The man I call my father was lying motionlessly in the hospital bed, black hair sprayed around his head, dark eyes open, and blank, as the doctor stitched up the large wound. His broken arm was being held up by a rope from the ceiling.

I looked away quickly right as the doctor plunged the needle into his skin.

It seemed like hours I waited pacing by the window, but then a doctor came out and blinked confused questioning, "Where's Sakura?"

"She was called somewhere," I said, "I'm her daughter, I he alright?"

"He's fine, but he needs to rest," he said looking me up and down and asked, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Ok, when can I see him?" I questioned ignoring his questioned.

"You can go in now, but keep it short he needs his rest," he ordered.

"Fine," I said pushing past him into Sasuke's room, as the other doctors filed out.

Sasuke looked up at me and smiled happily and asked, "What're you doing up this late?"

I laughed and sat beside him on his bed and answered, "I was at a party tonight."

"Hence the dress I assume," he murmured, "It's way to short."

"Hey tell that to mom, she's the one who picked it out," I stated automatically.

"Has the sharingan hit you yet?" he asked.

"No…" I said hoping he wasn't disappointed in me, "But this guy said he'd help me with the fire thing!"

"Wait what guy?" he questioned sitting up a little.

"Just Brice," I stated.

"Brice?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"I haven't seen that kid in a really long time," he stated relaxing a bit, "But fine, oh where is mom?"

"She's in an emergency surgery," I explained.

"Oh," he said, "So she's alright?"

"Yup," I stated.

There was an aquard silence, and then he said, "You look really nice in that dress."

I smiled like a little girl, stood up, and twirled around making it fly up a little bit, and questioned, "I actually think I like it to."

He smiled a little, as Sakura came in and said, "Hey Sasuke."

He grinned even wider as she approached him, and they kissed, as I looked away in disgust saying, "Get a room."

"Hey it's not like we started making out or anything," Sakura snapped playfully, "By the way Sasuke does it hurt at all, I can get you some pain killers."

"I'm fine," he said, "They dosed me up pretty good when I got here, I'm practically hi."

"Ok, well, I'm really tired so I think I'm going to hit the hay," I said leaving.

"Abby," Sasuke called out.

"Hm?" I questioned turning around.

"Tomorrow come back, and I'll teach you a thing or two about sharingan," he said.

I smiled excitedly and said, "Ok," and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's and Sakura's Daughter

Chapter 4

The next day my first few classes went by quickly, until lunch that is. I sat in my regular seat next to Joni and Caitlin. Joni was staring at me squinting at my ear, as Caitlin did the same to my other ear. I ate quietly wondering how long they would keep this up.

I finished my lunch, and pushed my chair back so I could see both of them at the same time while asking, "What's up?"

"You just ignoring us staring at your ears the whole time while you ate lunch," Caitlin mused.

"Is this how you guys entertain yourselves these days?" I questioned.

"Yes, we have nothing else to do, you were our only hope for fun, and you didn't even care about our evilness," Joni stated sadly.

"Sorry I couldn't be more entertaining," I said dryly.

"Well you could entertain us with what happened to your dad," Caitlin said, "Or else I might just die, Sasuke's my life these days, and if he died…I don't know what I would do…"

"First gross that's my father you're talking about and it's not that bad, my mom just likes drama or something," I said.

"So, so not fun anymore," Joni said, "You usually give us a little more than that."

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned.

"That you love me but you just can't grasp your father's near-death experience last night, and then bring up a small round of heart felt tears, and a heart felt apology," Joni said sipping her water.

"Whoa," I heard Brice say, "Is you're dad alright?"

I couldn't help but laugh, as Caitlin giggled quietly to herself.

"Joni wants me to entertain her, my dad's fine," I explained trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry, I just heard, father's death experience," Brice said scratching the back of his head a little, "That's aquard."

We all laughed, as Brice aquardly looked around the cafeteria, blushing a little.

"Its fine," I said as he looked into my eyes, and then quickly looked away and blushed harder.

"Well, I'm done," Joni announced getting up from the table, and grabbing Caitlin who, while being dragged away, said, "Wait I'm done yet."

Caitlin's tray was still on the table only half eaten, as Brice said, "That was amusing."

I smiled watching Caitlin stumble to catch up, still confused as to why she was being dragged away from her meal.

"Ya, Caitlin is a little…" I trailed off as he placed himself smoothly into Joni's seat.

"A little," he prompted.

"Oh…Um…sorry…" I said, "Forgot my train of thought."

He laughed and said, "So…um do you want to um…"

"Um…" I prompted for him as he had for me.

"Do you want…" he trailed off again, and I could tell he was having a hard time saying what he wanted to say, so I plugged his nose, and his mouth fell open in nasally laughter. When we were kids we were practically best friends, and when he was having trouble saying something I just plugged his nose, and ever since that day we have been doing it to each other when necessary.

His odd laughter made me laugh, as I released his nose, and his normal cheerful laughter flooded my ears.

I waited patiently for him to say what he needed to as he composed himself.

"I was just wondering…" he said taking a deep breath and quickly added, "If you wanted to go you with me tomorrow after school."

I blinked surprised as he averted his eyes every other way other than my eyes. Every moment I didn't reply his face got redder and redder. I smiled and realized he wasn't joking around.

"Ok," I said happily.

He finally looked into my eyes and smiled saying, "Alright, I'll be by the main door."

"Ok," I said.

He stood abruptly knocking over Joni's chair in the process, and nervously mumbled, "Sorry," brought it back upright, and jogged off embarrassed.

As soon as he was out of sight Joni, and Caitlin came back sitting on either side of me. Caitlin was happy to be reunited with her food as she chowed down. I really had no idea how she kept her figure eating like that everyday. Joni didn't even look at her food as she sat down and questioned, "So?"

"So what?" I questioned.

"You know what," Joni mumbled glancing around like this conversation was top secret.

"I love this stuff," I heard Caitlin mumbled chewing on a fry.

"He asked me out," I stated.

"Can you be anymore vague?" Joni snapped quietly.

"I'm not in the mood for entertaining you Joni," I said.

"Cocky much," Joni questioned smirking.

"I'm not cocky," I stated.

"Yes you are," Caitlin said taking a break from her burger, "Swear boys will never change us."

"I swear, boys will never change us," I repeated evenly.

"Sweet," Caitlin said polishing off her burger, and digging into her fries again.

"At least come over after school today," Joni said, "Or did he ask you out for today?"

"Tomorrow," I stated.

"What're you going to wear?" Joni questioned excitedly, "Come over after school today and I'll lend you something!"

"I can't, and I have my own cloths you know," I said.

"I know but…It's a bonding moment of friendship," Joni said.

"I second that," Caitlin said getting in on the conversation, with her tray empty, "I want to come over to."

"I can't though," I said, "I'm going to see my dad in the hospital."

"He won't miss you one day," Joni said flatly, "Me on the other hand."

I winced away from the thought of them together and replied, "Ew gross, he's teaching me about sharingan today."

"Can I come?" Joni asked excitedly.

"No," I stated.

"What why?" she questioned.

"You know why," I said.

Joni pouted as the bell rang through our ears. We leapt out of our chairs, and followed the crowd towards our classes. As the school part of our day passed away quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's and Sakura's Daughter

Chapter 5

The hospital is the most aggravatingly, boring, cold, and solemn, place on earth, but hopefully today it wouldn't be. I walked through the light doors, and headed down the large hallway, to my father's room.

Sasuke was sitting upright staring at the wall in thought as I ventured into his room without knocking.

"Abigail," he greeted in a trance.

"Hey dad," I replied watching his raven hair fly in the slight breeze from the open window, "You alright?"

He blinked quickly and said, "I'm fine, let's get started."

"Okay," I said cautiously.

"So how far are you?" he questioned.

"Um, not very," I explained

Sasuke chuckled and said, "In due time then."

I averted my eyes worried he would be disappointed that I hadn't made any progress.

"Oh love," he said, "Did I ever tell you about the time I first got my sharingan?"

"No," I replied in question.

"I was with team 7; Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi," I explained, "We were just kids then and hadn't gone on many missions, but accidently got put on one that was a few ranks higher than we would've been assigned."

I went and sat at the foot of my father's bed watching the strong man struggle for words.

"It-" he started, "It was a good mission, and we fought bravely. When Naruto got injured, and fainted, I had to help him. It was my only thought really, and my instincts just took hold of itself, my heritage to be more precise."

"So to trigger my heritage I have to feel the need to protect?" I questioned.

"I don't really know, that's just what happened for me, it's different for everyone." He replied looking up to the doorway.

"That was a beautiful story," A voice spoke towards the entrance and I looked back to find Naruto, in full hokage attire watching us happily.

"Naruto," Sasuke began but was cut off.

"Abby, would you mind?" Naruto questioned, "I just need a minute with your pops here, then he's all yours. Oh, by the way, in the end, I saved him."

"Oh, and I thought my dad was a real hero," I joked passing Naruto on my way out. He smiled and closed the door a bit too quickly for my taste. I listened in as Naruto began with, "Sasuke, you need to finish this."

"I know," my father replied darkly, "He's just a slithering bastard I can't get rid of, I wasn't even on a mission to get him and he still shows up."

I winced at his tone as Naruto said, "Abby, stop listening at the door."

I flinched at my name and automatically replied, "Sorry," then covered my mouth in stupidity.

"Abby?" I heard my mother speak from behind me.

"Hey," I said hearing the door unlock as Naruto popped his head out.

"Hey Sakura, I have some business with Sasuke, could you take Abby somewhere and talk of that party last night?"

Sakura nodded stiffly and grabbed my elbow dragging me out of the hospital.

"What?" I question.

"Sorry Abby, I need you to stay away from dad for a bit alright?" Sakura questioned.

"But dad was going to teach me about sharingan," I complained and asked, "Why?"

"I just don't want him to overexert himself, he's been getting a little to shifty recently."

"Did you put him on something?" I questioned, "Because he looked pretty surreal."

"Abby," Sakura said sternly tightening her grip a little, but not enough to hurt me.

I held my hands up in defense and said, "Fine whatever, but you owe me."

"Thanks, go home honey," She said, "Don't come until I say, you have to check in with me first."

"Okay," I said confused, "I'll just be over at Joanie's if that's allowed."

"Yeah," Sakura said letting go of my arm, "Sorry, go have fun, be home early though."

Sakura usually let me stay out as long as I wanted; we practically had no rules, so I presumed something was wrong.


End file.
